Huntress
Helena Rosa Bertinelli, better known as the Huntress is a superhero appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography Background The Huntress is a vigilante operating out of Gotham City, and a member of the Batman Family. She is also a devout Catholic, and is very in touch with her Italian heritage. Her career is inspired by a personal vendetta against organized crime, responsible for killing her entire family. At first, her ruthless methods and willingness to kill made her an outcast from the heroic community, but in time she learned to temper her methods and became accepted by her peers. She has also been a member of the Justice League and the Birds of Prey. JLA/Witchblade When Oracle's communication system glitches, Plastic Man informs Batman, that they have lost their dedicated downlink to Oracle's mainframe. Batman is very alarmed, because he designed the systems, and his systems don't glitch. Together with Plastic Man and Huntress, Batman decides to go and check on Barbara. When they show up at Oracle's, and they find her turned into a giant Witchblade spider. The Witchblade is moving from host to host, seeking the most powerful woman in the direct vicinity. They fight the spider, finally defeating Oracle by cutting her off from the internet, which the Witchblade travelled through. The Witchblade then jumps onto the Huntress and possesses her, but before she can anything, Batman knocks her out with a batarang. Back at the Watchtower, the JLA inspects Huntress, concluding that she has bonded with a fragment from Sara's Witchblade. Once the symbiote spreads to the brain, it searches for any weak point in the personality psycho-matrix it can exploit. Much to everyone's shock, the fragment then joins back with the Witchblade. They're then informed by Wonder Woman that Witchblade disappeared and JLA goes to search for it. Meanwhile, Batman and Huntress visit a museum exhibition of art by inmates of Arkham Asylum, that goes wrong. Plastic Man then informs them about Wonder Woman being possessed by the Witchblade. As much as she like to stay free of the artifact, Sara can't do it at someone's else expense and decides to have a talk with the JLA. Sara concludes that the Wichblade looks for a perfect host - an absolute innocent it can corrupt absolutely. Martian Manhunter having seen into Sara's psyche, adds that she's most worthy of the responsibility for the Witchblade. Then Steel informs everyone, that his sensors have tracked down Wonder Woman. The JLA confronts Wonder Woman, who easily defeats Superman. The Flash then quickly takes him to project Cadmus were he can be taken care of. The JLA try to restrain Wonder Woman, but she manages to overpower all of them. Then Green Lantern faces her, but is quickly defeated too. Sara arrives, and she commands the Witchblade back to her body. It comes, reluctantly. Abilities * Unarmed Combat: Helena is a regular human with no superpowers. She is an above average athlete and is an exceptional hand to hand combatant possessing the skills to defeat large groups of men. Helena was trained at an early age age by her cousin and later by Richard Dragon for a short period. She is also an expert in many forms of weaponry, including some firearms. * Weapon Master: She is generally depicted as relying on a crossbow for ranged attacks and her own fighting ability for closer fighting. At times in the past she has used a carbon dioxide fed crossbow as opposed to a manually cocked one. Despite the reliance on the crossbow she has also been shown to keep knives on her body, some of which are spring loaded. She also employs many of the same devices as the rest of the Gotham heroes including grappling hooks and climbing lines. * Multilingualism: She can speak both English and Italian fluently. * Peak Human Condition: Huntress works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. She stated her costume change to include more skin was a result of her 300 ab crunches a day. Paraphernalia Weapons * Huntress' Crossbow: A small sized crossbow mounted on either or both of her forearms. * Huntress Battle-Staff: A collapsible, combat metallic staff that she has used since the very beginning of her adventures. * Utility Belt: Just like Batman, the Huntress has a special utility belt, which lets her carry various gadgets. Gallery Wonderw11.jpg|The Huntress possessed by the Witchblade. Wonderw13.jpg|Witchblade leaving Huntress body. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders